As background, persons with diabetes suffer from either Type I or Type II diabetes in which the glucose level in the blood is not properly regulated by the body. As a consequence, many persons with diabetes often carry specialized electronic monitors, called blood glucose (bG) monitors, to periodically measure their glucose level and take appropriate action, such as administering insulin. Blood glucose monitors commonly comprise a base unit that houses control and test electronics required to test the glucose level in a sample of blood. Typical bG monitors may also have a measurement strip receptacle that accepts a disposable measurement strip. One end of the strip is inserted into the measurement strip receptacle while an exposed area contains a reaction site in which the user deposits a drop of blood, which is often obtained by pricking the skin with a lancet. Conductors run from the reaction site, which comprises various reagent chemicals, to the end inserted into base unit, thereby electrically coupling the reaction site to the control and test electronics.
Current bG monitors are expensive devices that have many features, such as a large memory for storing a large amount of bG measurement data, wireless capabilities to communicate with other device such as computers and mobile telephones, graphing capabilities, etc. In many instances a user may not require such an expensive bG monitor. A user may buy many bG monitors to have at various locations, such as in the car, at home, and at work so he or she is never without a monitor. Having so many bG monitors may be expensive for the user. Requiring a user to purchase an expensive bG monitor when he or she forgets it at home or another location is undesirable. Additionally, a user may not wish to take such an expensive (and perhaps bulky) device traveling or during physical activities for fear of loss or damage to the monitor. In another instance, a person who suspects that he may have diabetes most likely does not wish to spend money on expensive devices to determine whether or not he has diabetes. Similarly, a woman with gestational diabetes most likely does not want to purchase an expensive bG monitor for use only during her pregnancy.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative blood glucose measuring devices that are both inexpensive and effective.